This is crazy
by THEgreatestNAMEofALLtime
Summary: Everyday Kairi goes to a certain coffee-shop to meet a certain someone hoping one day that she'll have enough courage to ask him out. But sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to. one-sided SoKai. Secret pairing at the end.


**WOO HOO! ITS FUCKING SPRING BREAK MAH BITTCHEZZZZ! **

**K now that that's out of my system, here's my first story, ever on ff. Yippee:)**

**Summary: "I don't even know him, I shouldn't like him! But you should never doubt fate. . . right?"**

**I do not own: Kingdom Hearts, and all its characters, the iphone, or anything else i mentioned. . . **

**i think thats about it. I hope you all like it. If it's crappy don't be afraid to tell me cuz i know it is. I wrote this super fast.**

**~Enjoy! (and remember always do drugs and never say no:) ) no no im just kidding. . .mostly, haha. **

* * *

><p><span>Wordcount: 4,057<span>

"What the hell? I'm crazy, just completely nuts!-

But... He's just..-

Nope, not again! This isn't happening again.-

He could be the one though...

Ughhh, what do I do?"

. . .

* * *

><p>"All, right, this is the day."<p>

A girl with shoulder length red hair walked into her favorite coffee bistro in town. Like all bistros, it had a pretty laid back atmosphere. There were random pictures on the walls, and ten tables scattered all around the little shop. The cool air inside was a nice change to the burning heat of mid-summer. Not like it actually changed ever, considering she lived on an island...

Destiny Islands. THE place to come for nice beaches, beautiful surrondings, and all different kinds of tropical delicacies you could only get here on this island. A perfect ideal spot for tourists, this island has one of the biggest touring industries in the entire world. Everyone from everywhere comes for the holidays, vacation trips, and to just get away sometimes. Especially now, during summer break. The once not so busy streets, were now packed with tons of people coming and going.

To the locals it could get pretty annoying. Take now, for instance,

The red head, finally escaping the heat, was not so thrilled when she saw the huge line in front of her...

Mentally cursing all these damn tourists, she took her place in line behind a fat guy, with a really bad sunburn..

_Ah, summer._ The girl thought, _h__eat stroke, sweaty people, and let's not forget skin cancer. Gotta love it. S_he thought sarcastically. She craned her neck to see how much longer the line would be, and wasn't very happy with what she saw.

One of the many buisness men who came through this part of town, was at the front arguing with one of the baristros, complaining on something about having too much sugar in his coffee. Come on, its freaking 103 degress outside, and your getting a coffee, _and _theres too much sugar in it? What the hell was wrong with this man..

"Woah, bra. Chill out will ya? Just step aside and I'll get one of my broda's to take care of your littl' problem. I need to take care a' the oddar customers." His islander accent, laced thickly in his voice. This was Wakka. A pretty muscular dude, with tan skin and orangish hair that was held up by a blue bandanna. He never took off that bandanna, whether it be in school, surfing at the beach, or even working at the bistro.

The girl couldn't help but giggle quietly, when the buisness man almost had an anuerism. The man looked at his watch, and grumbled something along the lines of, "Great, I'm probably going to be late to my meeting now." Looking down at her watch also, she smiled to herself, her prince charming should be taking Wakka's place any minute now...

Just as she was doing this, the bell on the door chimed signalling someone was coming inside. As she was turning around, a flash of blond rushed right past her. She smirked.

"What a surprise, Tidus is late again." She teased.

Said blonde whipped his head around, as he was still running. "Kairi!" He smiled. "Didn't see ya- OH SHI- !

Not looking where he was going, he ran full-force into the bitter buisnessman, right as said buisnessman was receiving his coffee, which ended in the coffee flying into the air, and landing right on top of the man's head, soon followed by a long stream of curses, and a whistle from Tidus.

At that one moment, the entire place decided to go quiet, exept for a little boy with glasses playing on his PSP. His friend shoved him, which made him look up, and felt he could play later, and shoved it back into his pocket.

If it wasn't the quietness, that screamed, WARNING! WARNING! DANGER. Than it had to be the man's trembling shoulders. Everyone standing or sitting visibly leaned in waiting for the eruption. Everyone in the room breathed in a puff of air... and let it back out. Shockingly the eruption never came.

Instead, an oblivious Tidus swung the man around, tried to 'dust' off the coffee, and fix his hair, like that would help. Unaware to the man's face turning to a light shade of red and to a weird shade of purple. Even from the front of the shop, Kairi could tell the man could go at anytime. Thinking it would be an appropriate time, she took out her iphone and started recording.

"Man, I'm sorry bra, " Tidus said sheepishly, putting a hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Bra? ..."

Tidus blinked at the man, and everyone sucked back in another gulp of air.

"Bra? ... BRA? I. AM. _NOT. _A. 'BRA,' YOU PEOPLE KEEP REFURRING TO ME AS SUCH! MY NAME IS TED DICKENS!" Looking at Ted's nametag on his suit, his name was in fact Ted Dickens. Poor guy. And from his accent he sounded Brittish.

"I AM NOT SOME ITEM WOMEN PUT ON THEIR BUSSEMS!" At this point the man was all up in Tidus' face.

"GOOD DAY TO YOU _BRA_. AND REALLY, APPRECIATE THE COFFEE, MY DAY JUST GOT A WHOLE LOT BRIGHTER, THANKS!." The man stormed right out of the shop, and right past Kairi, and her iphone. He glared daggers at her, and left slamming the door behind him. After that, everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Thanks, man, that just made my day." Wakka said with a cheeky grin, completely casual before he burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Tidus just stood there, looking confused.

"What's a, buss-om, Wakka? Tidus asked.

"Man, why would I know, yo?" The orange-head answered before taking the next person's order.

So he turned to Kairi. "Ay Kai, you know what it is?"

Before she could answer the alarm on her watch beeped signalling, the time her man should be here should be right about now. I know what you may be thinking. Now, is it creepy? Yes. Stalkerish? Pssh, no way. Kairi just liked to be very organized is all.

Suddenly she found it very hard to breath, when the bells chimed again and she saw who it was.

"Oh, hey Kairi." The god of all things gorgeous in this world said. "The usual right? I'll get right on that." He smiled, and walked up to the counter.

"Spill more coffee on yourself again Tidus?" Tall, tan, and handsome laughed his glorious laugh.

"Haha, very funny Sora."

"Not this time bra, this time, he spilled it on someone else." Wakka laughed also.

"Ya'll think I'm this clutz, which I ain't, I just have my moments 's all...!" Cue slipping over spilt coffee.

Sora snickered, while Wakka burst out laughing again. "So what'd I miss while I was gone?"

As this point, Kairi just tuned out. Staring at Sora, and sighing to herself, asking God why she could be so blessed as to order a coffee from him everyday, and get to see that smile. Yet, she knew nothing about him, except his name, but that was only because she heard Wakka and Tidus saying it. Watching, as he put on an apron and took Wakka's spot at the counter, she frowned. It wasn't fair, if only she had more courage to get to know him better. What was even more fantastic, they even went to the same school, Destiny High, were the same year, Seniors, and were in the same class. In fact, that's how she knew Tidus and Wakka. They only worked here because the school offered a scholarship to who ever worked here part time. I know, a pretty good deal.

Anyways, back to the handsomness... He had perfect tanned skin, perfect perly whites, and perfect brown hair, even though it stuck out everywhere, he just made it work. He had an atlethe's body like Tidus, but wasn't as buff as Wakka, which was perfect, in Kairi's book. They weren't on the Blitzball team at school for nothing.

Her heart started beating a little bit faster as the line started moving again, and she got closer and closer to the counter. There were only three more people in front of her, Justin Bieber's look alike, a short old lady, and that fat man. As Justin was getting his iced-coffee, Wakka walked up to Kairi.

"So, are ya finally gonna grow some balls, 'n ask him already?"

She blushed a deep crimson. "I-I don't know what your..."

"Nice try, I know ya like him, so ask 'im out already!" He gave her a good smack in the rear, and left the shop.

Rubbing her now stinging ass, she mentally bitched herself out. _Is it really that obvious? Stupid Kairi. Stupid, stupid, stupid!. _But how could she help it? Who wouldn't gawk at that hotdonis? It wasn't just his looks that she liked about him. Honestly, if there was a 'nicest guy on the whole entire island' award, he would have won. This was mainly the reason she fell in love with him at first sight... Well, mostly anyways. Also, he was pretty humble, and stuck up for people, like it was his job.

"Hmmm, so sweet."

"Oh, ya want it sweetened? No prob."

"Wai, wha?"

"You just said you wanted it sweetened right?" The guy of her dreams looked at her with those intense blue eyes, and a casual smile, which made the heat rush to her face, as if it hadn't already.

"Oh, um sure?" _Where the hell did that fat man and the old lady go?  
><em>  
>"Cool. That'll be $2.75 please."<p>

She handed him the money, and he put it into the cash register. He began whistleing a little tune, while she twiddled her thumbs, and nothing could have been as awkward as this moment right now...

_I need to think of something to say! Oh fuck, what am I gonna say? ... Hmmm, Oh I know! _And right when she was about to open her mouth... the sound of a blender cut her off. Great, now she had her mouth open like an idiot, and what's worse was he wasn't even looking at her. Fortunately for Sora, she didn't give up.

"Alright, here's your-"

"LISTEN UP!" _Alright Kairi, this is it, you can do this._She slammed her hands on the table, making others look at her strangely, and looked right into those deep blue eyes... and all her fighting spirit completly vanished into thin air. God those eyes! "Err, h-heres my punch card, ha, haha." She said shyly, looking down.

"Oh, uhh yeah." Having a slightly shocked expression on his face, he accepted the card, and hole punched it, while Kairi just stood there crying on the inside. _O god, he probably thinks I'm a freak now! Ughh, why do I always embarass myself in front of only him? _Kairi was a pretty outgoing person, and could talk to anyone, but for some stupid reason, her tonge always gets caught in her throat whenever Sora is involved.

He handed it back to her. She took it from his hand, shoved it in her pocket, and was about to run away somewhere and hide under a rock, when he grabbed her hand. "Wait! If it's, err no big problem, would ya like to go somewhere with me after I'm finished with work?"

Was she dreaming? She pinched her arm.. _Nope don't think I am_. _Huh, maybe I didn't do it hard enough? Wait! Focus goddammit this could be your only chance and you're just standing there like a dumbass._

Putting a hand behind his head, the brunette said, " Ya' no, if you don't want to, it's alright. That was kinda outta the blue.."

Shaking her head she answered, "Ok, that sounds like fun." Oh yeah, that's right. Playing it cool, the only way she knows how. On the outside stood a normal red-headed girl giving the hottest person alive the most sexiest smile she could, and on the inside she was dying from happiness.

"Really? Great, there're only a few more people left, then I'll close the shop." Giving her a dazzling smile.

_Oh. My. Jesus. I cant believe this is happening! I'm actually flirting with him! _"Alright, I'll just, um wait at one of the tables."

"Ya, okay."

She took her tropical smoothie, and walked to one of the tables at the front of the cafe, and sat down.

* * *

><p>Sip, sigh, sip, check watch, sigh again. Sip, keep sipping , brain freeze! Sigh, sip.<p>

It had already been an hour, and the sun was starting to set, creating a beautiful canvas of colors. This was probably the biggest thing she loved about the islands, besides the Papou smoothies, and all the hot guys... She could stare at the sunsets everyday. They were the best, coming at a close second beside Twilight Town's sunsets, and those were pretty hard to beat.

The noise of footsteps, distracted her from her daydreaming. She looked up at the brunette standing in front of her. "Did'ya wait long? I'm sorry 'bout that." He put his hand behind his head, which she was starting to find pretty cute. "Didn't think we'd get all those customers. Were you waiting long?"

"Not really." She smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Ya, lemme just lock the back door, and we can go."

Retreating into another room, Kairi was left alone with her thoughts. Looking around she noticed that Tidus was still here. "Tidus, you're still here?"

"Huh?"

"Spacing out again?" She chuckled.

"Hehe, yeah, been thinkin' how my date with Yuna's gonna go. Hope it goes great." Yuna was his girlfriend of about a year and a half now. She was a pretty person with short brown hair and bright green eyes. "Tonight, I'm finally goin' to ask her to marry me." He grinned, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Really? I'm so happy for you!" They were one of the cutest couples who went to Destiny High, and they also won homecoming this year, and the one before. Ya, it was a little fast, asking someone to marry them, while they were still in highschool, but Tidus didn't care, and Kairi respected her friend for that and knew he'd make the right choice.

"Thanks!" The blonde looked around. "Isn't it almost closing time, why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for Sora. He says he wants to take me somewhere." She couldn't hide the giddyness in her voice, she was too excited.

"Oh, I see. Hope you guys have fun." He put up his apron and walked to the exit. "See ya later Kai." He gave her a wave and left.

Sora returned a couple seconds later. "Alright, let's go."

"Kay." Kairi smiled. She got up from the table and walked outside. Hanging up his apron next to Tidus', Sora walked outside too, and locked up the shop for the night.

"This way My Lady."

Kairi couldn't help, but giggle, and he led her down the street. The air was more chilly now, but still about 75 degrees out, and there weren't as many people walking around. At first, it felt pretty awkward, with no one saying anything. But after Sora apologized for being quiet, and admitting he was pretty nervous, and Kairi admitting it too, they laughed it off. Now it was pretty fun, since they were talking casually now, and joking around.

After a few minutes, he told her why he wanted to take her somewhere, explaining that he was going to pick up a friend. She found this a little bit wierd, why he wanted to bring her along, but went along with it anyway.

At some point, they passed a beach, and Kairi saw a few people surfing still, while others were holding hands while walking down the beach. She couldn't help, but sigh to herself. It didn't really feel like much of a date, hell it wasn't even supposed to be a date. She was just accompanying him, while they went to meet his friend. Right, his 'friend', who was probably this super hot girl, that Kairi had no chance against. This really sucked.

Sora checked his phone, then turned to the red-head. "Alright, well I'm sorta starving, wanna get something to eat?"

"But aren't we supposed to meet your friend?" She asked sadly.

Not noticing the sadness in her voice, he replied. "It's alright, they won't mind."

So he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, until they ended up in the island marketplace. They bought various types of foods, and found a bench to relax on, and talked about random thing. It felt pretty nice, and the mood was starting to turn good. She smiled to herself.

"I'm sorry I made you come with me."

"Irt's nor brablem." Kairi said with her mouth full. She blushed and swallowed her food. "Umm."

He started laughing. _Oh great, just great,you finally have this nice mood going, and you talk with your mouth full. Honestly, Kairi, how much more embarrassing can you get_. Her brain cursed at her. "S-sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it." He flashed his perfect teeth at her. "Oh, you have a little food on your face. Let me get it for ya." He cupped her face in his hand, and she died and went to heaven for about three and a half seconds. With his thumb, he wiped away the food, and let go of her face.

When he turned to look at her, her face was beet red. "You okay? Your face is all red."

"I- uh- erm." Oh that's a nice touch Kairi, as if eating with your mouth full wasn't bad enough, the stuttering made it _a lot_ better. _Shut up brain, I'm getting tired of you putting me down. "_It's nothing."

Sora looked like he was about to say something, when someone's voice interupted him. His eyes lit up like a christmas tree, when he realized who it was. Quickly jumping from his spot on the bench, he scanned the area.

"Sora! Finally I found you!."

Both Kairi and Sora turned to the source of the voice.

"Roxas, there you are! I've been waiting." Before Kairi knew what was happening. He took this 'Roxas' person into his arms and smiled from ear to ear. "God, I've missed you, I can't believe you're finally here!"

"Me too, Sora! I've missed you so much. Now we can finally be together!" They let go of each other, but instead held each other's hands. By now, Kairi had a pretty confused look on her face. "Oh, were you the one Sora was hanging out with before I got here?" He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "Hey, I'm Roxas." She stood up and took his hand, and got a better look at the teen in front of her. He was taller then her, but not as quite as tall as Sora, and was a little more lean then him, but still had some muscle. His hair, was a pretty shade of gold, and his eyes shimmered, and had a nice light blue hue to it, but was still as intense as Sora's eyes. He wore a checkered braclet on his right arm, there was also a black and a white ring on his fingers to match. He had on a short sleeved red shirt, with some capris and was wearing a pair of grey Vans. Basically he was as hot as Sora.

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet you." She said with a polite smile. "Um, so Sora." She began, and looked down at their connected hands.

They both blushed slightly, and let go. He did that cute gesture where he put his hand behind his head, but right now she found it a little bit annoying. "Ya see, Roxas and I are dating." And he pulled Roxas to himself again, with his left arm around him.

"What?" Life just wasn't fair was it?

"I asked you to come with me, because I wanted to see how you'd react. Roxas and I haven't told anyone 'bout us yet, an' I figured it would be easier telling a stranger at first, then we'd be able to tell our family and friends." Said person nodded into his chest. "I hope you aren't mad we kinda used ya."

"Me? No, I'm not mad." _I'm furious! You just led me on like that! ... Now Kairi, don't get mad at him for you thinking this was an actual date ... __Ya' know brain, you're really starting to piss me off. _"I just never would have guessed that you were gay though."

"Oh, I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Not really. I sorta thought this was a date." She blushed bright pink.

Sora frowned. "Ah man, I'm sorry Kairi, I didn't mean to lead you on like that, I swear."

"It's true, he's a natural flirt." Roxas cut in.

"Is that how see me?" Sora pouted.

"Yup." Roxas smirked.

"So, is that how I got you then?" He asked slyly.

"Well that, and you're a great kisser." Roxas flirted right back. Sora grabbed Roxas's chin and tilted his face up so he could peck him on the lips. A cough, broke them out of their little moment. Roxas' face flushed, while Sora's turned a light shade of red.

"I guess I'll just be going now." She smiled politely.

"Wait, you sure your not mad?"

"Posative."

"Great. Then I'll see you at the coffee shop again tomorrow right?"

"Yup, bye Sora! Nice meeting you Roxas." She waved at them as she walked away.

"Bye!"

"Nice meeting you too!"

She took one last glimpse at the guy of her dreams and frowned. As they were walking hand in hand, and chating to each other, like she did with Sora a couple of minutes before. She looked forward again. _They do make a pretty good couple._

Even though she tried to ignore that little comment, she knew it was true. All of a sudden, her iphone in her pocket started to ring.

"Hello?"

"KAIRI? I BEEN TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF YOU FOR LIKE AN HOUR! Hey you kind of sound depressed, but whatever anyways...

_Gee, Nami thanks for the concern,_she thought bitterly.

Selphie called me after her date with Wakka was over. And she told me, that Wakka told her, that you told Wakka you were going to ask that hot guy, what's his name, Zora, out on a date! EHHHHH! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

_Oh god._ Facepalm. This was going to be a long night_._

_FIN._

* * *

><p><strong>You should never doubt fate, right? WRONG! lmao<strong>

**What do u guys think? Please let me know:)**

**Haha, I do feel a little bad for what happened to Kairi, but, eh Shit happens XD **

**God damn, the first two days of spring break are already over? I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your spring break, and that this story brightened your day:)**

**O also, if someone can name what song I used that inspired this story. 5000 COOKIES FOR YOU! No, I'm just kiddding let's get real now. I will give you a congratulatory thumbs up :) and I'll give you a shout out when i write my next story, wether it be a one-shot or actual story.**

**P.S. If you guys are even reading this little end note, I am deeply sorry, if your last name happens to be Dickens, I mean NO offence to anyone.**

**Thank you, that is all~**


End file.
